No lo sabia
by lamonita11
Summary: One-shot. Serena va con la intención de cuidar a un niño en modo de niñera mientras todo sus amigos están en una fiesta de graduación bien encendida, mientras ella esta sola en la casa y el niño duerme empieza a recibir unas llamadas muy raras que la asustan mucho. Seiya se abrovecha de su borrachera con tequila y se la lleva a la cama pero todo sale mal. LEMON


**NO LO SABIA**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi solo los voy a usar para hacer mis fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de mi autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten.**

**Historia dedicada a mi hermana Angelesoscuros13.**

**ONE SHOT**

Eran un día normal en "Chicago", y una muchacha Serena Tsukino iba a una casa a cuida del niño Endymion Alley, en carro con música Rock a un volumen mínimo ella observaba los árboles y más arriba en la colina estaba la casa de los señores Alley, en esa casa es donde Serena iba a cuidar al niño, se rumoraba que hay pasaba muchas cosas extrañas sin explicación alguna donde muchas chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

En eso Serena ya había llegado a la casa y una Señora que apareció de la nada le dijo:

Señora- ten cuidado en esa casa pasan muchas cosas extrañas!

Serena- que clase de cosas?

Señora- imagínatelo.

Sr Alley- deja de llenarle la cabeza con tus historias a la pobre muchacha.

Serena- descuida no me afecto, para nada señor.

Sr Alley- ok te voy a explicar, las reglas de la casa!

Serena- reglas de la casa?

Sr Alley- si, algún problema?

Serena- no claro que no-dije suspirando.

Sr Alley- ok, Endymion tiene que comer a la 07:00 pm y acostarse a la 07:00pm estamos de acuerdo.

Serena- si

Ya los señores después de explicarme todo lo de la casa ya se habían ido, le di la comida al niño y lo lleve a su cuarto a dormir donde le lei un cuento y callo a los veinte minutos dormido, baje las escaleras y en ese entonces recibí una llamada.

**Ring, Ring, Ring…**

Serena- hola

Nadie hablaba, y me estaba empezando a…

Rei- hola amiga como estas?

Serena- hay Rei me asústate.

Rei- sorry amiga, no te podía hablar casi es que estoy terminando de escalar con Nicolás.

Serena- descuida.

Rei- sere-sere-sere

Serena- Rei estás ahí.

Rei- se me está…. cortando la llamada… después te llamo…

Serena- ok…

Al cogar el teléfono fui a la cocina, era muy lujosa y muy iluminada. Abrí la nevera y tome un trozo de pizza con refresco, empezó a sonar el teléfono de la cocina.

Serena- Rei ya te desocúpate?

Entonces una voz extraña me comenzó a hablar!

Voz-¿Quién es Rey?

Serena- ¿quién eres?

Voz- una persona que te quiere conocer.

Serena- ¿Seiya eres tú?

Voz- ¿quién es Seiya?

Serena- Seiya deja el juego ya, se q eres tú.

Voz- no, no lo soy.

Serena- Seiya me estas asustando.

Voz- eso es lo que me gusta.

Serena- ¡BASTA! -Dije gritando

Se cortó la llamada.

Serena- se q me están haciendo una broma, voy a llamar de nuevo a Seiya, pero a su teléfono-me dije a mi misma.

Serena- Seiya…

Seiya- hola preciosa que se te ofrece, no estoy ocupado.

Serena- aja quw gracioso, después de lo q me hiciste.

Seiya- preciosa que te hice… todavía no te he hecho nada pero podría.

Serena- dale di la verdad, solo llamaste para asustarme de otro número.

Seiya- bonita no te llame.

Serena- ¿Qué?

Se me cayó el teléfono y me puse pálida como un fantasma.

El teléfono en el piso me estaba hablando Seiya.

Seiya- Serena responde, Seranaaaa!

Tome el teléfono del el piso.

Serena- Por favor Seiya estoy muy asustada, puedes venir a esta casa!

Seiya- claro preciosa dame la dirección.

Serena- calle 99 con vía al bosque de la colina es la única casa que veras.

Seiya- ya voy en camino.

Serena- te espero-colgué.

Fui al living y estaba sonando el teléfono pensando en si contestaba o no lo hacía pero la curiosidad y el miedo me gano así que lo hice.

Serena- ¿Seiya eres tú?

Voz- sigues con ese Seiya.

Me puse a temblar a solo escuchar esa vos ronca y sensual que hacía sentir tan extraña, agarre de nuevo el teléfono.

Serena- que diablo es lo que quieres de mí.-ya me estaba cabreando.

Y me colgó…

Esto no me está gustando nada y entonces sonó la puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Mire fijamente la puerta y me acercaba más.

Serena- ¿quién es?

Seiya- soy yo amor.

Serena- hay Seiya eres tú-le abrí la puerta y lo abrace toda asustada.

Seiya- que pasa preciosa te da gusto verme-Dijo cínico.

Serena- tú nunca cambias.

Seiya- ¿y que se te ofrece?

Serena- evitando la pregunta, voy a ver al niño.

Seiya- a ese carajito!

Serena- no lo llames así.

Fui arriba y abrí un poquito la puerta de la habitación del niño.

Serena- todo está bien-dije suspirando.

Baje la escalera.

Serena- Seiya te ofrezco algo de beber?

Seiya- si preciosa un tequila para brindar tal vez.

Fui a buscar el tequila y sonó el maldito teléfono de la cocina.

Serena- hola

Voz- estas bien acompañada por ahora.

Serena- déjame tranquila, que es lo q quieres de mí.

Voz- tu cuerpo.

Se cayó la llamada dejándome pasmada.

Voy a living con el tequila disimulando mis nervios.

Serena- aquí está el tequila!

Seiya- porque te tardaste tanto.

Serena- se me cayó el vaso de vidrio y tenía que recogerlo.

Después de tomar todo el tequila por más de una hora, quede borracha y en un mundo de locura.

Serena- creo que ya te tienes que ir Seiya-dije hipando.

Seiya- claro que no preciosa, hoy va hacer la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Serena-No creo… que sea… idea..

Seiya-Shh…

Seiya me cargo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, no podía ver bien. Mí vista estaba borrosa, me deposito en la cama prácticamente tirándome en ella. Seiya se quitó la camisa y los zapatos quedando solo en pantalones.

Seiya-Vamos hacer el juego más interesante como siempre soñé puta.

No le entendí a que se refería, solo cuando sentí mis ojos con algo supe que me los había tapado con una venda, sentí que me agarro las manos y las posiciono por los barrotes de la cama de hierro forjado, eran unas esposas por lo que pude sentir.

Serena-¿Qué haces? Déjame ir idiota, no quiero hacerlo…

Trate de liberarme pero fue en vano y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por si solo sin que yo me estuviera excitando.

Seiya- Serena vas hacer mía, voy a bajar para abajo a buscar crema batida y no te muevas, a lo siento en cualquier forma no te ibas a mover-dijo riendo-para cuando vuelva la droga debió surtir efecto para que te excites.

Serena- Maldito…-Jadee, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y mi mente fuera de este mundo y para rematar el tequila estaba pasado factura-haaaa.

Iba a ser violada por mi novio sin mi consentimiento que noche de mierda, espero que por lo menos sea un buen amante.

Seiya bajo las escaleras, estaba rebuscando en la nevera el pote de crema batida y encontró unas fresas, sonriendo malévolamente cerro la nevera y subió animadamente las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Seiya- ¿quién Diablos eres?

Darien-No es de tu incumbencia niño crema-Dijo fríamente.-pero se podría decir que tu peor pesadilla o simplemente tu muerte.

Seiya con ojos de miedo mirando sus colmillos palideció. Darien lo tomo de la cabeza rápidamente hasta voltearle la cara y romperle el cuello, causando específicamente su muerte. Darien lo dejo a un lado agarrando la crema batida y las fresas, entrando al cuarto silenciosamente mientras su presa se retorcía en la cama tratando de liberarse.

Serena- ¿Seiya eres tú?

Darien imitando la voz de Seiya.

Darien- claro que soy yo si no quien más.

Serena- mmm…

Darien da unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama donde estaba depositada Serena, se montó arriba de ella tocándole los senos con lujuria por encima de su camisa. Ella se retorcía de placer al sentir sus senos libres de la prisión de la camisa y el sostén, gimió al sentir pellizcados sus pezones por él, era algo completamente nuevo para ella y se sentía muy nerviosa.

Serena- ¿qué es lo q haces Seiya?

Darien- algo que te gustar.

Él se levantó de encima de ella quitándose su ropa a la velocidad de la luz en tiempo record. Ya desnudo con una prominente erección levantada a lo alto con orgullo, se posiciono entre sus piernas bajando su cabeza hasta quedar enfrente de su coño, le lamio, chupo su clítoris con vehemencia mientras Serena jadeaba y gemía a lo alto cuando alcanzo su primer orgasmo.

Darien- sabes como la miel muchacha.

¿Muchacha? Desde cuando Seiya me dice así.

Pero olvide todo al sentir algo frio en mis pezones que me erizo los pelos de la piel, no cabía duda de que era la crema batida.

Darien-Mmm… así sabes más delicioso.

Lamio la crema de mi pezón lentamente sacándome un jadeo, mas crema fue bajando por mis senos hasta llegar a mi coño.

¿Desde cuándo Seiya se volvió un experto en el arte sexual?

Al lamer mi clítoris con la crema en el combinado con mis jugos lubricantes me retorcí tratando de liberarme de las esposas que me aprisionaban. Dos dedos en mi coño fue algo increíble que mi vientre se contrajera de placer y no lo podía soportar más, quería sentirlo en mi interior en este instante.

Serena- hazme tuya-roge y no por el efecto de la droga.

Darien- esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Darien le abrió las piernas lentamente besando cada parte de sus muslos hasta volver hacia arriba y poder besarla con pasión en la boca para que sintiera su sabor combinado con el de la crema batida.

Darien-se me olvidaba. Abre la boca.

Me metió en la boca algo. Era una fresa con crema, la mordí mientras él me besaba para comer las mitades. Era algo tan increíble y sinceramente amaba a este hombre a lujuria recorría cada vena de mi ser olvidándome de lo cabreada que estaba con Seiya por drogarme y que me iba a violar. Pero lo único que necesitaba para mi alivio él no lo hacía, necesitaba su polla en ya.

Serena- mételo ya-exigí.

El solo se rio entre dientes.

Darien se posiciono entre mis piernas y de una sola estocada me penetro rompiendo así mi barrera que tenía mi inocencia, el grito que se me escapo lo puso en alerta ya que tenso todo su cuerpo.

Darien- eres ¡VIRGEN!-Dijo gritando.

Serena- tú lo sabías Seiya y por eso querías que te demostrara que te quería dándote mi virginidad hasta el punto de casi violarme esta noche pero ya no importa te quiero dentro ¡ahora!

Darien- a si verdad.

Serena-Mierda muévete.

Salió de ella para volver a meter su polla de una sola embestida sacando más jadeos de parte de ella y los gemidos de los dos no se hizo esperar, cada movimiento era sincronizado. Era una danza que hacían sus cuerpos por cada vaivén de ellos. Las embestidas eran más rápidas que Serena lo quería tocar sentir como era su cuerpo contra el de Seiya. Seiya como que había leído sus pensamiento que la libero de las esposas y lo más raro fue que desaparecieron pero eso tal vez era su imaginación. Sentía su orgasmo cada vez más cerca hasta que Seiya Gruño su nombre a lo alto con voz ronca que jamás lo había escuchado ahora su voz era ronca muy sensual casi hipnótica, ella gimió y jadeo con las penetración que él le daba hasta que un grito de parte de los dos llegando a su orgasmo retumbo en la habitación. Él se vacío todo dentro de ella que hasta podía sentir su semilla llenándola con su simiente.

Serena-Wow! Seiya eres increíble y eso que Rei me dijo que no valías la pena.

Darien-eso lo sé yo, ahora descansa muchacha que pronto serás mía para siempre.

No entendía a lo que Seiya se refería ya que como si fuera una orden de su mente cayó en un profundo sueño, escuchando solo una carcajada y un beso en sus labios.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, serena estaba rendida de esa noche de placer, hasta que le tocan la cara muchas veces hasta que ella se despierta soñolienta y con un dolor de cabeza que la partía en dos.

Serena- ahhh que es lo que pasa.

Policial- por favor guarde la calma y no grite.

Serena- lo siento policía pero que ocurre.

Policía- vístase y espere que un policía venga a buscarla no es conveniente que usted vea el cuerpo.

Serena- ¿qué cuerpo?-dije asustada.

Policía-el de un joven identificado como Seiya Kou.

Serena- mi novio, como que esta… muerto…

Policía- si, no sabemos que le ocurrió solo que esta en el pasillo de este cuarto con el cuello roto como un pollo.

Serena- santa madre-dije asustada-pero si pasamos la noche juntos.

Policía- vístase rápido y baje junto al niño que no sabe nada.

Yo solo asentí, me vestí lo más rápido posible para estar junto a Endymion, todavía no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Si pasamos una noche inolvidable y a la mañana siguiente aparece muerto. A los diez minutos un policía vino por mí y me llevo hasta el niño, lo abrace.

Serena- ¿estás bien Endymion?

Endymion- si -dijo llorando.

Policía - lo siento por interrumpir este momento pero, estamos buscando al asesino que mato al Señor Kou.

Serena- no puede ser, como entro si la casa tiene más seguridad que una cárcel. No lo entiendo.

Policía-a veces estos malditos son muy listos.

La policía tomo mi declaración de los hechos de anoche y todo lo ocurrido con Seiya. Llegaron los padres de Endymion.

Serena- todo está bien, Endy está sano y salvo.

El niño lloraba con su mama en brazos.

Sra- tranquilízate amor ya todo paso.

policía-bueno es todo por el momento, todo tiene que tener un explicación de cómo entro en la casa.

Serena-si tiene que haber una-sonreí forzadamente.

Serena en su casa, después de cenar lo ocurrido q había pasado en de los Señores Alley sin contar detalle con la noche que paso con Seiya. Subió la escaleras de su casa encerrándose en su cuarto pensando en lo ocurrido.

Primero: llega el diciéndome muchacha.

Segundo: su voz sensual y erótica.

Y Tercero: unas esposas que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero… si Seiya estaba muerto ¿Cómo?... ¡No!

Con quien me acosté esa noche, Seiya no era y no me cabe duda de que era otro hombre con quien estuve, su cuerpo, su voz, su forma de acariciarme era muy avanzada y se notaba la experiencia en él. La confianza y el orgullo al hablar.

Darien-si sigues pensando tanto te dolerá la cabeza de chorlito que tienes.

Me exalte al escuchar la misma voz de esa noche.

Serena-¿Quién eres?...

Darien-no sé, dime tu quien crees que soy.

Serena-No lo sé…

Sonriendo ladinamente se fue acercando hacia a mi muy lentamente con paso elegante y orgulloso. Tenía unos ojos color rojos como la sangre que me miraban lascivamente.

Darien-Pues lo único que sé yo, es que eres mía.

Quien era este enigmático hombre en mi cuarto bien vestido con una capa negra sonriéndome para desintegrar mis bragas, Seiya había muerto y por lo dicho de este hombre… había hecho el amor con este hombre. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Eso no lo sabía y quizás él no me lo diría.

**Fin.**

**N/a: espero que les allá gustado mucho y dejen sus Rews chicas(os) saludos.**


End file.
